


BABY

by Missyourrr



Series: Isak and Even: Sex After Marriage [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Anal Sex, Director Even, Doctor Isak, Loving Marriage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: Isak和Even婚后领养了一个宝宝。Even三次尝试和Isak做爱失败之后，终于有一次得偿所愿。





	BABY

**Author's Note:**

> 特别说明：  
> 1、本文中的婴儿没性别，没名字，用“它”指代，是为了留给大家自行想象的空间。  
> 2、本系列各篇之间可以独立看。时间顺序是乱的。可能有重叠的设定也可能有不同设定。  
> 3、21岁以下请勿阅读。

 

 

Isak和Even结婚的第五年，他们迈入了人生中的另一个阶段——他们成为了父亲。

 

它是一个母亲才十六岁的婴儿。尽管它非常健康而且漂亮，它的家人还是决定放弃抚养。所以，在领养申请清单上排了差不多两年队的Isak和Even终于得到了这个机会。

 

在漫长的三个月等待时间里，他们越来越担忧事情会发生意外变故，也越来越期待这个宝宝的到来。他们永远都不会忘记它被工作人员送到家里来的那天的样子，裹在抱被里，小小的，软软的，安安静静地睡着，时不时把手指头塞进嘴里嘬上几口，让人觉得自己的心都快融化了。

 

前两个星期很顺利。他们上班时将它托付给日托机构，下班回家就亲自照顾它——具体的说，Isak主要照顾宝宝，Even则主要照顾Isak。他们庆幸之前两个月新手父母培训和各种教程学习没有白费，而且宝宝总是吃了睡睡了吃，还喜欢对着他们露出让人甜透心底的笑容，乖得像个天使。领养儿童管理机构的人几次来探视检查，对他们的评估很满意，表示以后每三个月到半年再来一次直到宝宝三岁就可以。这种肯定也令他们信心倍增。他们甚至一度开始讨论是否可以再养一只狗来陪伴小婴儿一起长大。

 

然而麻烦从第三个星期开始出现。

 

那天晚上。Isak给旁边婴儿床上睡着的宝宝拉了拉盖毯，轻手轻脚地爬上了床。他刚钻进被窝，就感觉一个长手长脚的家伙缠了上来。

 

"你在干嘛？"Isak压低声音问。

 

"你和婴儿在一起的样子性感极了。感谢你把宝宝照顾的这么好。"Even摸着他的脸颊，手指不经意地略过他的唇边。

 

"哈哈，好吧，你也很棒。"Isak凑过去亲了Even一口，准备退回去的时候却发现已经脱不开他的缠绕，紧接着Even的手就伸进他的衣服里。

 

"喂，"Isak犹豫了一下，没有认真挣扎。“你真的要……？”

 

"我们有三个星期没做了吧？估计是创下记录的长度。"Even低声笑着亲吻Isak的耳朵和脖子，他的手也在Isak衣服里游走，四处点火。“难道你不想吗？”说着，他在Isak的大腿内侧捏了一把。

 

"妈的，这是先斩后奏……"Isak的身体震动了一下，"那你动作小点。"

 

Isak投降的时间比他想象的还要短。几秒钟以后Even已经笑看着Isak坐起来一把从头顶脱掉T恤，翻身骑到他的身上。看来三个星期的记录所言非虚。

 

"谁刚才说要动作小点来着？"Even轻笑到，"反正你声音可一定得小点……"

 

他们交换着充满情欲的绵密的吻，这段时间以来胸间满溢的幸福感和此刻熟悉的思念让他们有点难以控制节奏，他们有点手忙脚乱地脱掉衣服，有点潦草地给Isak涂抹润滑和扩张直到他皱着眉头催促，有点兴奋而又期待地摆好位置一鼓作气地结合进去——

 

"慢点慢点慢点，先别动，"Isak喘着气说，"给我点时间适应……操，太久没做果然不行。"

 

Even咽了下口水努力控制自己，Isak骑在他腰上的美景本身已经足够刺激，现在让饥渴了三个星期的他放进去还不要动，简直无异于对他的酷刑。

 

"可以了吗？"Even忍不住催促道，"见鬼，Isak，你不能这个时候让我等……"

 

Isak长呼了一口气，开始小心而缓慢地摆动臀部。现在轮到Even咬住嘴唇让自己尽量不要出声。

 

“艹艹艹艹艹”Even从喉咙中挤出一串舒服到极致的咒骂。Isak满意地看着他的克制和忍耐，也稍微加大了动作的幅度，尽管这让他抓紧了Even托着他臀部的手臂，在上面捏出一片白印。他们喘息得像挣扎在地面上的鱼一样，Even把Isak拉下来吻他，顺势吞入彼此难耐的呻吟声。

 

然而忽然之间Isak的动作停止了。他直起身体一动不动。

 

“怎么了？很疼吗？”Even关切地问道。

 

“嘘——你有没有听到声音？”Isak看向婴儿床的方向。

 

Even还没来得及说出个“没”字，婴儿床那边就切切实实地传出微弱的哭声。

 

“没事的，它应该是在做梦。”Even握住Isak的腰，开始挺动，可是Isak按住了他。

 

“不是，它好像要哭。”Isak竖起耳朵，“糟糕，它哭起来了。”

 

果然，婴儿床里传出来的哭声越来越大。Even试图待在原地向着声音的方向发出“嘘——嘘”的安慰，但是完全无济于事。仅仅几秒钟宝宝已经进入嘹亮的嚎啕状态。

 

“艹！”Isak犹豫了一秒，从Even身上解脱了出来，开始在地上找刚才扔出去的短裤。Even无奈地捂住了脸，但他还心存侥幸，想着小婴儿会不会很快安定下来，让他们可以继续刚才的事。

 

结果他想的太多了。Isak穿回衣服之后，花了差不多30分钟时间忙前忙后把婴儿喂饱；在他躺回Even身边睡觉之前，又花了20分钟时间给它换掉沾满便便的尿片和清洗身体。

 

终于安排妥当之后，时间已经接近凌晨1点。在从头开始战斗和花2分钟清洁一下之间，他们选择了后者。

 

“明天还要早起，睡吧。”

 

好吧。反正他们的身体也早就冷却下来了。困倦感席卷了他们，还带有一点小小的遗憾。然而，这就是有个宝宝的代价。

 

 

\---------

 

 

第四个星期，Even感觉有点疲惫到吃不消。Isak去哥本哈根出差，照顾宝宝的任务就落到了他一个人身上。

 

他发现原来奶粉的温度要调到刚刚好，要掌握热水和凉水的比例，甚至还要注意添加顺序和摇晃手法。

 

他发现婴儿的便便有时候像弗朗兹柯兰浓墨重彩的抽象画一样兼具恶心和艺术感，而它的呕吐物则有点像超市里热卖的稠酸奶。

 

他发现如果一手抱着号哭的宝宝一手打电话是两边都无法顺利沟通的。他甚至对着电话说宝贝别哭然后对着婴儿说把剧本发到他邮箱里。

 

然后他发现自己完全没有二小时以上的睡眠时间。对此他很费解，Isak是怎么做到彻夜照顾它的？他也经常这样困到神志不清也不得不一夜几次地醒过来吗？难道自己真像Isak抱怨的那样，睡眠好到从来听不见任何声音？

 

先别说睡眠时间了，他基本无法找到连续十分钟集中精神做事的机会——要么是他自己太过敏感地隔三差五就去婴儿床边看一眼、试探一下它的呼吸，要么他刚想起要做什么事的时候婴儿就会开始发出各种可爱或者可怕的声音呼唤他。

 

他最后不得不把婴儿提篮一起带进浴室，一边洗澡一边从浴帘后面探出头来逗它，看管它。

 

然而他还是在打盹的时候听到“砰”的一声紧接着就是嚎啕大哭，原来他忘记把它放回婴儿床，而宝宝从他没有拦住的那侧床边摔下去了。

 

好在地上有地毯，它没有受伤只是受了惊吓。但是Even愧疚无比，虽然他决定不把这件事情告诉Isak，还是变得更加紧张、日夜不分地保护它，他能放松的时间变得更少更少，只靠一个信念支撑着自己——Isak周末就要回来了。

 

Isak从哥本哈根回来的那天晚上，Even终于松掉了绷在胸前的那口气，以至于他感觉自己马上就可以瘫倒在地上。

 

Isak很体贴地在路上买了Even最喜欢的食物回来，然而Even吃不出任何味道，因为他的大脑已经疲惫到快关闭五感。当Isak略带引诱意味地提议一起去洗澡时，Even摇头说“必须有人看着宝宝”以及“我已经一个星期没有自己呆过了就让我享受一会儿独立的空间吧”，Isak则一脸恍然“对哦还有个宝宝”。

 

温水冲刷在Even脸上的时候他闭上了眼睛，结果直接睡着了15秒。等他醒来的时候差点就地摔倒。他马马虎虎地收拾完毕，回到床边，一头栽下去。

 

 

当他再次慢慢苏醒的时候感觉有什么东西在他腿上爬。难道又是小婴儿在乱滚？他一下子弹起来睁开眼睛，结果只是Isak在扒他的裤子。

 

“……几点了？”Even倒回床上声音嘶哑地问。

 

“才九点。你怎么洗完澡就睡着了？这星期有没有想我？”Isak在黑暗的卧室里趴在Even腿上看着他，眼睛几乎在冒光。出差的一周，Isak心情舒畅，生活规律，睡眠充足，所以现在神采奕奕、欲望勃发。

 

Even明白他的意思，可是他实在是感觉太累了，他的四肢百骸都像灌了铅一样沉重。Isak暗示他把屁股抬起来脱掉裤子的时候，Even史无前例地犹豫了半天。

 

“亲爱的，今天先不要了行吗？我实在是太困了。我都不知道还能不能硬的起来。”

 

“好的，战贴接下了！”Isak笑道。“任务目标：让Even硬起来。”

 

Even也无奈地笑了笑，抬起腰让Isak把他的裤子撤了下去。他闭上眼睛，感觉到Isak的气息靠近，亲吻自己的嘴唇，脸颊，脖子，然后沿着胸口一路向下，最后埋头于自己的两腿之间。

 

如果放在平时，Even肯定是会被撩得欲罢不能。他看都不用看都能从脑海浮现出Isak两片诱人的薄唇张开包裹住自己的画面，尤其那天使一样的唇弓和湿滑的舌头正对他上下夹攻，舔吸吞吐，十分香艳火辣……但是在生存需求的面前，一切多余的欲望都自动靠边站。当然，他仍会觉得很舒服，很惬意，应该说太舒服太惬意了，以至于他的感官更加迟钝，思想更加飘忽，意识更加虚无……

 

在Isak发现Even的老二只是礼貌性地硬了一下就趴回去睡觉了的时候，上面已经传来轻微的鼾声。

 

终于，这次轮到Isak一脸“这他妈的怎么回事”的表情放弃了纠缠。好吧，Even独自照顾一个婴儿长达一周之久。当然是选择原谅他啊。之后时间大把，机会很快会有的，

 

Isak拉起毯子，把Even也包裹起来，紧挨着他睡去。

 

 

\------------------

 

 

然而他们都没料到第六周又一波麻烦降临了。

 

小婴儿开始没日没夜地嚎哭。日托机构已经带去给儿科检查确认并没有疾病，医生告知这个月份的小婴儿会普遍出现容易激惹的状态，医学上也没有办法找出原因，只能笼统地归类为肠绞痛，唯一的建议就是喂食后按摩，多加抚触。

 

只是，理论归理论，实际归实际，小家伙哭起来的时候满脸通红，声嘶力竭，打翻奶瓶，踢掉玩具，让两个监护人愁云惨淡，心如刀割，却又手足无措。Isak用尽了书上、google上的各种办法，好像对它都没有丝毫的帮助。宝宝可能是哭的比较惨的那一个，但是情绪上绝对是Isak濒临崩溃了。

 

这个时候，Even反而镇定下来。他默默打理了大部分的家务，强制Isak按时吃饭和休息，强迫他从小婴儿身上转移掉一些注意力。虽然安抚收效甚微，但是至少他让Isak知道他们时刻站在一起。

 

终于在某个时刻，小宝宝哭累到睡着。房间里从让人焦虑的持续吵闹回归了让人消沉的短暂寂静。

 

“我的天，我从来没感觉这么无能为力过。”Isak倒在床上掩面叹气，“为什么婴儿不会说话？如果它能告诉我它到底想要什么就好了！就是要天上的星星我也摘给它！”

 

Even躺在他身侧，拉起他的手放在唇边亲吻：“这不怪你Isak，小孩子就是这样烦人。”

 

“它不烦人，它很可怜。它可能一直在痛苦地向我求助，而我却帮不到它。”Isak皱起眉闭上眼睛，“我真的觉得自己很没用。”

 

“亲爱的，千万别这么想。”Even撑起上身转向Isak，“这完全是把不属于你的问题归罪于自己。”

 

“怎么会和我没关系？我都把它给照顾成这样了。”

 

Even明白Isak现在陷入了自责的泥淖，爬不出来。说实话Even也不知道怎么解决婴儿啼哭的问题。但是他想他可以尝试转移一下Isak的注意力。毕竟这方面他还是有些经验的。

 

他翻身压在Isak上方，抚摸他的头发，在他的唇上落下轻吻；见Isak没有拒绝，他便进一步加深了这个亲吻，并把它蔓延到他的脸颊，脖子，锁骨……Isak仍然没有抵抗，于是Even一边继续亲他，一边伸手下去隔着衣服抚摸他的腿间。

 

糟糕。比起几乎没什么反应的Isak，被这抚摸撩起来的反而是Even自己。他也确实好久没有摸过Isak诱人的身体了。他们总是缺乏睡眠，缺乏独处的时间，缺乏再开展性生活的机会。但是这并不代表他们不想要，缺乏让他们更想要了。但是就好像在两条原本在共振的弹簧之间忽然绑紧一条绳索，他们的频率顿时乱掉，无法再像从前那样同步。

 

所以当Even开始不由自主地在Isak身上磨蹭自己开始发热的身体并且试图脱掉Isak的上衣时，Isak的坚决拒绝让他十分不解。

 

“它可能随时会醒的。与其像上次那样半路被打断，我倒宁可不要开始。”Isak给出了一个十分有说服力的理由。

 

“但是它刚才真的哭得很累了，我敢保证它30分钟内不会醒。30分钟，如果加快节奏的话都可以来两轮了吧？”Even不依不饶地说。他现在欲火中烧，光是说到“两轮”这个字眼都让他感觉自己更硬了。

 

“知道它哭的那么可怜了还要搞？你的良心呢？”Isak气呼呼地想要从Even身下钻出去，显然Even也不会轻易放过他，两人胳膊腿地扭成了一团。

 

“这事和良心有什么关系？孩子至少会在我们家呆上18年，难道我们18年都不能做爱？”Even用力地钳住Isak半夸张半认真地说。

 

“我还以为这是你决定领养它的时候就有的觉悟。”Isak说。“你不知道twitter上有一个很火的标签就叫做#撞见爸妈做爱心灵受到伤害#？”

 

“胡扯。”Even忽然有点被逗笑了，略微松开了手上的力道。

 

“总之我现在真的不想要。抱歉，Even。”Isak趁机挣脱出来，“我知道养育一个宝宝比起过原来的二人世界要难多了，但是我一直相信我们会找到办法解决的。你说对吗？”

 

“好吧。”Even只能耸耸肩。他低头看看自己已经顶起小帐篷的睡裤。“那你说这个怎么办。能不能至少施舍我一个口活？再不济手活也可以。”

 

Isak可能正想答应，但婴儿床里传来哼哼唧唧和翻动的声音。

 

“你看，我就说绝对不到30分钟它就会醒。”Isak已经起身开始往婴儿床走了。

 

“但是它也没哭啊，天。你太惯着它了。我真是毫无地位。”

 

“你不至于要和一个婴儿争宠吧？”Isak向他眨了一下眼睛，“好，我告诉你，它是很可爱，也很脆弱，它很需要我，但是我最需要的还是你，好吗？我需要你的支持和帮助，需要你的理解和耐心，我还需要你等会儿帮着我搞定它，行不？”

 

Even只能哭笑不得地摇着头往浴室走去。

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

第八个星期，小宝宝终于从散播噪音和焦虑的小恶魔回归那个爱笑的，爱吃睡的小天使；它依然那么健康，无忧无虑，之前两个星期的事情就像一场噩梦一样烟消云散。Isak和Even两人都像经历了劫后余生一样瘫坐在地上。

 

"真不敢相信它昨晚居然连续睡了七个小时。"

 

"是啊刚才她喝完整整一瓶奶居然没有吐。"

 

"我给它换的上一块尿片居然兜了两个小时才湿掉。"

 

"它现在真是个天使。你说之前的两个星期难道它是被什么附身了吗？——嗯，说到这儿，我想我已经有新的剧本标题了：挪威恐怖故事第十四季：婴灵缠身………"

 

Isak闻言皱起眉头轻推了Even一把。"别胡说，怪吓人的。万一它听得懂怎么办？"

 

"哈哈听懂就听懂吧。对了，其实我之前曾经去问Sana怎么应付这种情况，你猜她怎么跟我说的？"

 

"你去问Sana？操，我怎么没早点想到，她都养了三个孩子了！"Isak被勾起了好奇，"她怎么说？"

 

"她说这不是需要解决的问题，而是婴儿的生存本能。"Even靠在Isak身上娓娓道来，"在之前几百万年的历史上，人类一直食物匮乏，每对配偶只能同时养育很少数的子嗣。所以孩子们会从很小就开始争夺父母的注意力和资源，而作为婴儿，它唯一能做的就是拼命号哭，制造麻烦，让父母日夜筋疲力竭，没有力气也没有时间再生育下一个孩子，跟它抢夺生存机会。"

 

"这是什么鬼理论？"Isak笑道，"Sana是自己也没辙了编出这些来骗你的吧？——但好像还有点歪理。"

 

Even也笑了。"可怜我们的宝宝做了无用功，我们本来就没办法生出下一个啊。"

 

"现在，确实。但等它稍微长大之后——也不是没可能考虑下一个。"Isak笑着说。Even从他的眼睛里看到满满的幸福和爱意，这让他自己也跟着温暖起来。

 

“你谈论宝宝的样子真是性感得要命。”Even说着，摸上Isak的卷发将他拉过来亲吻。Isak很乐意地顺从了，他也动情地回吻Even。

 

他们的吻很快就变得凌乱而气喘吁吁。他们在抓扯着对方的头发和衣服，磨蹭彼此的身体，但是又都偷偷瞄向旁边的婴儿床。

 

"换个地方吧，我有心理阴影了。"

 

"同意。"

 

于是他们逃跑似的来到了浴室里，关上了门。

 

"关门之后外面也许听不到，但是这里回声更大了。"Isak有点扭捏地说。

 

"这就是为什么我选了浴室没选厨房。"Even开心地笑道，"你以为拖欠了我那么多次，让我在这里可怜地自行解决了那么多次之后，我会轻易饶了你吗？"

 

"真的假的。"Isak的脸开始泛红，"你自行解决？在这个地方？"

 

"就在这个地方，"Even把Isak推到墙上，贴住他的身体，在他唇边说："就像现在这样。"

 

他把手伸进Isak的长裤，直接抓住了他的阴茎，开始上下揉搓。它很快挺立起来，随着Even手上的动作轻轻弹动。Isak也伸手摸上了Even的腿间，隔着裤子描绘他的形状，时不时挑逗地捏上一把，让Even在Isak耳边不停地吸气。

 

于是他们开始像比赛谁先缴械投降一样不停地刺激对方，看着对方只因为自己的抚摸就慢慢失控的样子，将这密闭狭小的空间蒸腾得满是充满情欲的喘息。终于在Even吻上Isak并将舌头伸进他口腔的时候，他感觉到对方的身体猛地震颤了一下，然后他手中的阴茎就开始跳动着，将温热的液体一股股射进他的掌心。

 

“Yes！”Even庆祝般地欢呼了一声

 

“艹，”Isak有点上气不接下气地说道，“Yes什么Yes，你刚才犯规了！”

 

“你以为这种事还有什么规则可言吗？”

 

“当然有！……就是不能像刚才那样。”

 

“不能亲你？那好吧，我允许你也犯规一次。”Even一边笑着向Isak挑眉，一边擦手。

 

“……犯规还需要你的允许？”Isak促狭地笑了一下，舔舔嘴唇，在Even的面前滑了下去。

 

现在轮到Even感受Isak的严重犯规了。简直是终身禁赛级别的。Isak太熟悉他的身体了，知道怎么用最小的刺激让Even承受最大的快感。他很快喘成一团，不得不用手撑住墙壁才能阻止发软的双膝。

 

"停停停停停，"Even不得不握住自己的老二根部把它从Isak的嘴里抽出来，"你非得让我现在就射出来吗？"

 

"这样你下一轮不是会久一点？"Isak一脸理所当然地说。

 

"呃，先别想下一轮的事了，谁知宝宝什么时候又会醒。"Even感觉这时候提到宝宝对帮他澎湃欲出的欲望冷静下来很有帮助。

 

Isak撇撇嘴只能同意了。Even拉他站起来，让他转身双手撑在洗手台上顺势稍微弯下腰。

 

现在他们共同的面前，是浴室的那面巨大的镜子。在白色浴室灯，淡黄壁灯的共同映照和镜子的反射下，Isak简直像散发出金色的光芒。

 

“艹，”Even不禁感叹道，"这角度和光线真他妈完美。"

 

"拜托你这种场合先别犯职业病了好吗？"Isak嘟囔道，"我他妈都等了一百万年了，什么时候才可以开始？？"

 

"说得我好像是拍A片的一样，"Even不禁取笑永远没有耐心的Isak。"你以前不是这样吧？以前都是我在不停的问你准备好了没有，而你总是让我等上一百万年。看来风水轮流转啦？"

 

在镜子的映像中，Isak几乎翻到后脑勺的白眼无所遁形。Even适时地停止了调戏，从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，开始慢慢地给Isak扩张。他知道这时候Isak可能又会催他，但是他们差不多两个月没有做爱，他必须保证Isak得到呵护并且感到舒服。

 

意外地，Isak没有催促和不耐烦，只是惬意地哼哼着。他细微的呻吟回响在浴室里，听得Even心旌摇荡。

 

"真稀奇，你居然不抱怨我慢了。感觉还好吗？"Even忍不住问道，其实他有点不确定是不是他技术生疏，让Isak哪里不对劲儿了。

 

"感觉很好，只是——我觉得这儿难得的安静。我真的很想在这里多躲一会儿。"Isak说着又摇了摇头，"艹，这么说会不会很对不起宝宝，好像它是个负担一样？"

 

"不，并没有，我知道你有多爱它。只是我们也还需要自己的空间和片刻的二人世界，不是吗？"Even俯下身从后面不断亲吻他的脖子和耳垂，同时抽出手指，终于给了Isak他渴求已久的老二。

 

Isak闷哼了一声，然后长长地叹了一口气，扬起脖子，仿佛终于得偿所愿般地满足。Even在镜子里看着他的表情，自己的全身也感觉到饱涨的酥麻。他把握住Isak的腰部，开始从轻缓到快速地摆动身体，让两人再次回到那熟悉的共振韵律。

 

"艹，Even，"Isak咬住嘴唇忍住声音，"艹Even你太棒了！……"

 

他一边呢喃一边主动向后抵着Even的身体，让他撞击得更猛烈，插入得更深远。Even感到阵阵电流从结合处窜出，不由自主地继续加快速度。

 

"你也是，你不知道我这段时间忍得有多辛苦？每天看着你却不能碰你，艹我都快爆炸了。"Even喘息着说，"不用忍，外面听不到的。想叫就叫出来吧，我想听你的声音。"

 

于是Isak的呻吟声就更加悦耳地回荡在四壁之间。Even看着镜子里他紧闭的眼睛和微张的嘴唇，沾着汗水的额发和随着他动作摆动的身躯，再加上这美妙声音的夹击着他，他忽然感觉事情有点失去控制。

 

“艹，Isak，我要出来了，艹艹艹”Even咬牙说着猛地向Isak体内冲刺，Isak也承受了巨大的刺激，没办法再发出任何声音，只能张开嘴唇大口喘息着，低头迎合着他的动作。

 

很快，Even从喉间挤出长长的低吟，滚烫的精液随着他紧绷的身体尽数送入Isak的体内。他仍然小幅抽送着，有点恍惚地享受着高潮的余韵，直到慢慢地滑出了Isak的身体。

 

“艹，有史以来结束最快的一轮？”Even叹息道，“刚才真的应该先射一次再插进来的。”

 

“我就说吧。不过算了，爽到就好。”Isak一边脱掉衣服一边走到淋浴喷头下面向他招手，“一起洗吧。”

 

“真不好意思，要不我再给你口一次？”Even扫视着Isak的身体建议道。

 

“不用啦。”

 

他们早就不用像刚谈恋爱时那样客气来客气去了。所以Even也没再多说，脱掉剩下的衣服一起站到了喷洒的热水下面。

 

 

 

"浴室的音效简直是环绕立体声级别的。"Even在Isak的头上揉搓出泡沫，笑着说，"简直比BURMESTER一整套价值百万的设备还厉害。"

 

“你平时工作的时候脑子里就在想这些？”Isak调侃他，“你真的应该去拍A片。”

 

“说不定哪天厌倦了现在的工作就去干这行了。我说你来给我当男主角怎么样？”

 

“你演尸体我演法医，正准备给你解剖的时候你复活了于是我们就干了一炮？”Isak开始胡扯八道。

 

“好的，就这么办，这会是一部艳情惊悚片，名字叫做《An Affair in the Morgue 》。”

 

“哈哈……去你的吧。”

 

 

 

 

在卧室里，可爱的小婴儿仍然在甜睡着，心满意足地嘬着自己的手指头。它现在还不知道自己给这个稍微特别而又平凡温馨的家庭带来了多少的难过与欢喜，忧愁与幸福，但是在两个认真的爱着它的父亲的照顾下，它将成为这世界上最开心的珍宝。

 

 

《本篇完》

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的想象中它是一个名叫tarik的小男孩（嘿嘿）。  
>   
>   
> 下篇预告：  
> 《PARENTS》  
> 新婚的Isak和Even回到Even的父母家度过圣诞节。  
> 他们不得不在那张老旧的双层床上挤在一起。


End file.
